This invention relates to the provision of extended management functionality for Internet applications, particularly in the areas of information security, transaction auditing and reporting, centralized policy, and application connectivity.
Electronic commerce (“eCommerce”), particularly between businesses (“B2B”), but also between business and consumers (“B2C”), is a fast growing market where buyers and sellers communicate using the Internet, a worldwide network of linked computer systems, instead of by traditional means such as mail, telephone and personal meetings. Sellers advertise products and services using digital brochures and catalogues, which can be viewed or downloaded via an Internet connection, through pages on the World Wide Web, or via electronic marketplaces typically dealing in the goods and services of a particular market sector. Buyers can find suppliers, select goods, obtain quotations, place and track orders, and even make payments entirely electronically and at any time. eCommerce brings the promise of increased flexibility, choice and efficiency, with dramatically reduced procurement costs.
There are two universally accepted means of interfacing users to the Internet. The first of these is the ‘Web Browser’ which allows users to view pages on the World Wide Web by accessing individual web sites, the addresses of which are typically widely published either using traditional means, or are referenced in another web site. The most widely adopted web browser is Microsoft Corporation's “Internet Explorer”.
The second means of interfacing is using an Electronic Mail program, with which the user composes a message, known as an e-mail, which is then electronically routed to the address of the intended recipient over the Internet. Well known Electronic Mail programs include IBM Corporation's “Lotus Notes” and Microsoft Corporation's “Outlook”.
In a typical eCommerce scenario, a buyer might identify a particular product, together with pricing and delivery information, on the sellers' web site. He may then place an order, either by filling in an electronic order form on the web site, or by sending an e-mail directly to the seller. The order would typically include a commitment to payment, perhaps in the form of Credit Card details, or by some electronic payment means. The seller would then typically send a return e-mail to confirm acceptance of the order.
Web Browsers operate in accordance with recognized standards, in particular Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”), described fully in Internet standards document RFC2616. Electronic Mail programs operate in accordance with recognized standards, in particular Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (“SMTP”), described fully in Internet standards document RFC0821 and Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (“MIME”) described fully in Internet standards documents RFC2045-2049.
While eCommerce provides enormous benefits, its adoption raises many new issues, which must be addressed in order to ensure its continued adoption, particularly if it is to ultimately replace traditional methods. One of the central issues is security.
The Internet is an open communications network, which is by definition insecure since anyone can use it.
Means to secure sensitive information to be exchanged over the Internet (for example in an eCommerce transaction) have been provided by the adoption of secure transmission protocols and messaging. Secure point to point transmission protocols, used for example between a web Server and a web Browser, include the ‘Secure Socket Layer’ (“SSL”), defined by Netscape Communications Corporation, and its successor ‘Transport Layer Security’ (“TLS”) defined in Internet standards document RFC2246. Secure e-mail message standards include ‘Secure Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions’ (“S/MIME”) described fully in Internet standards document RFC2633 and “Pretty Good Privacy” a public domain secure messaging system developed by Philip Zimmerman.
In order to control access to information on servers connected to the Internet, a system of usernames and passwords has been widely adopted. For example, access to discounted price lists on a particular web server may be restricted to trade users who have previously been given a username and password allowing them access. Similarly, on-line information services typically make extensive use of usernames and passwords to restrict access to those who have paid for the service. By providing each user with a unique username and a changeable password, the service can ensure that only paid subscribers can access the system, and allow users to prevent access by others to their personal data stored by the service.
In eCommerce applications, a major problem is the issue of identity and trust. When a supplier receives an order via the Internet it is perfectly possible, even likely, that he has no prior knowledge of the customer. The supplier must establish that the customer is a) who he says he is, in other words that he is not masquerading as someone else, and that b) he is to be trusted and will ultimately pay for the goods or service to be supplied. These issues have been addressed in the B2C market principally by the use of credit cards. The customer provides his credit card number and address with the order, which the supplier then verifies with the credit card company, and obtains authorization for the charge. The entire process is typically carried out on-line without human intervention. This method is largely effective where a supplier ships goods to the cardholder address, since a potential thief would not only need to steal the cardholders details, but would also need to intercept delivery of the goods. It is much less effective in the case of services where no physical delivery is involved.
Clearly, the use of credit cards in eCommerce, though widespread, is restricted to small-scale transactions potentially involving amounts, say, up to $10,000. For those transactions above such amounts (which in aggregate monetary terms far exceed those below them), a mutually trusted third party must be used to establish both identity and trust.
Central to establishing identity is the use of Digital Certificates. The customer can be issued with a Digital Certificate by a trusted third party, which is then used to electronically ‘sign’ communications. On receipt of a signed message, the recipient (in this case the supplier) can positively establish a) the identity of the sender, b) that the message has not been altered, and c) that the sender cannot subsequently deny he sent the message. Recognized standards for Digital Certificates are described in ITU document X.509, and their use in Internet communications in Internet standards documents RFC2312, RFC2459, RFC2510, RFC2511, RFC2527, RFC2560, RFC2585 and RFC2632.
Chargeable, Third party services, such as that provided by Valicert Inc., can be used to verify that a Digital Certificate has not been revoked, for example after the certificate has been compromised in some way.
Once authenticity of messages is established, the supplier can use another third party to establish trust, or the same third party can be used to establish both authenticity and trust. For example ‘Identrus’, a consortium of the world's major banks, provide a system such that when a supplier receives a message signed with an Identrus issued Digital Certificate, he can independently verify that the customer is a valid account holder in good standing with a recognized bank.
Ultimately the system is to be extended such that the bank will additionally warrant the transaction, thereby guaranteeing payment to the supplier. It will be appreciated that the terms ‘customer’ and ‘supplier’ can apply to any two parties engaged in Internet communication.
It can be seen that appropriate combinations of the systems described provide a secure foundation for use of the Internet and the services and functions available through it. However, we have appreciated that there are a number of problems with conducting eCommerce using only these systems. These problems are discussed below.
In the secure transmission protocols and messaging referred to above, data is usually encrypted before transmission and decrypted by the intended recipient prior to viewing. Thus, should the data be intercepted during transmission, it will be safe from viewing by unauthorised third parties unless they know or can ascertain the secret encryption key of the encryption algorithm.
The encryption and decryption of data at each end of a secure link or message requires significant processing power. Additionally both transmitting and receiving parties must be in possession of the same encryption key of the encryption algorithm, at the same cryptographic strength, in order for the system to operate successfully. This often presents a problem, for example where regulations for the import or export of data into or out of a computer system prohibit the use of higher strength algorithms, forcing the link or message to be encrypted at a lower cryptographic strength, or preventing secure communications at all. Consequently, secure links and messaging are typically used only when necessary.
In the case of communications over the World Wide Web, the requirement to secure transmissions is determined and initiated by the web Server. If, for example, the server is about to transmit an order form for completion by the user it may initiate a secure link such that the order information will be encrypted when transmitted back to the server. Similarly, once the order is complete the server may terminate the secure link and return to normal unencrypted communication.
Typically, the only indication the user has that a link has been secured is an icon (usually depicting a padlock), which appears in the browser window. Once the icon has appeared, the user can then typically interrogate the browser to determine the strength of the encryption algorithm being used, and can decide whether or not to enter, and subsequently transmit sensitive information, such as his credit card and address details.
In practice however, users frequently do not check that the link is secure, far less that it is of suitable cryptographic strength to protect the information being transmitted. In order to address this problem, e-mail applications such as Microsoft Corporation's “Outlook” provide the ability to encrypt all e-mails by default.
The wide adoption of usernames and passwords has created a management problem for many Internet users due to the sheer number that need to be remembered, particularly when good security practice requires passwords to be frequently changed. Similarly, users will often need to use a variety of different usernames since someone else may already have taken their ‘favourite’ at a given site. Facilities to remember, and to automatically complete username and password fields on subsequent occasions, have been provided in web Browsers such as Microsoft Corporation's “Internet Explorer”, and by add-on ‘helper’ utilities such as Gator.com's “Gator”. These facilities typically maintain a file of usernames, passwords and the web page to which each applies. These files are encrypted to ensure that only the appropriate user can access them. If such username and password files are lost or become unavailable, such as when the authorised user has forgotten the encryption key or can no longer be contacted to provide it, or when the file is accidentally or maliciously lost, destroyed, or corrupted then access to Internet accounts and services may be lost, and each site must be approached individually to replace or recover the necessary username and/or password. This can be a very expensive problem for corporations in terms of lost access and administrative time. Additionally, such remembered usernames and passwords are only available for use on the machine on which they were originally used. If the user moves to another machine, or uses multiple machines then the stored usernames and passwords are unavailable to him from those other machines.
All businesses, and many individual users, have a legal obligation to maintain accurate records of the transactions they undertake, but for eCommerce transactions this can prove difficult. Businesses must keep records for auditing purposes, for example to prove the terms upon which goods were ordered in the event of a dispute. Such records are considerably more difficult to maintain in an eCommerce environment, requiring the user to retain, for example, copies of orders sent by e-mail, or to print out the web page receipt from a web site purchase. For the user, this is labour intensive and there is no guarantee that any such created records are complete or reliable.
One automated solution of keeping records of eCommerce transactions is provided by Max Manager Corporation's “Max Manager” application. Max Manager captures receipt pages at known web sites, extracts transaction information from those receipt pages, and then stores locally both the receipt page and the extracted transaction information on the machine on which the application is running. However, in order to operate, Max Manager must be supplied with the exact address and layout of the receipt page. Max Manager determines that an eCommerce transaction has taken place either by detecting the address of the receipt page, or by comparing the current page being viewed by a browser with the layout of the receipt page that it has been supplied with. Once it has identified a receipt page, the relevant transactions details are extracted from the receipt page by using the known layout of the page as a template for matching purposes. A significant drawback with Max Manager is that it may only be used to extract data from those pages for which it has been supplied with details. Moreover, if the layout of the receipt page is changed then Max Manager cannot meaningfully extract any data from the page until it is supplied with a new template for the changed layout. Since web sites change frequently, Max Manager must be constantly updated to take account of such changes. This is impractical on a large scale and inevitably leads to transactions being missed, or worse reported incorrectly.
Problems also stem from the fact that computer terminals are distributed, often resulting in terminals and users being located at different locations. In multi-user environments, user machines may be physically connected to each other, for example using a Local Area Network (“LAN”), which provides a gateway for connection to the Internet. They may also be connected to local servers such as Microsoft Corporation's “Exchange Server”, which acts as a central collection and distribution point for e-mail messages, and Microsoft Corporation's “Proxy Server”, which acts both as a cache to improve performance of frequently visited web Sites, and as a filter to prevent access to certain web Sites which may have been designated as undesirable. However, in so far as the exchange of information is concerned, except in the case of a message sent between two local users, each user operates entirely in isolation from others at the same location. This presents a significant management problem for corporate and other organizations, which have no means of centrally controlling employee activity and cannot benefit from the significant cost savings that might be made from the sharing of information. For example, two users in an organization may independently receive e-mail messages digitally signed by the same sender. Both recipients must separately validate the Digital Certificate, incurring two validation charges, at least one of which was unnecessary.
The present invention provides additional functionality to the systems mentioned above to alleviate their inherent problems and to provide a single integrated system for information exchange.